1. Field of Invention
An improvement to a four sided trash container having wheels and a hinged lid includes a ramp in at least one side of the can near an upper rim of the container, the ramp being either fixed or pivotal, with the upper rim on which the ramp is located also including a tapered sweep above the ramp, for raking or sweeping debris into the container without the debris falling back out of the container during filling of the container while on its side.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to waste of refuse cans. Prior art patents noted include U.S. Pat. No. D429,609 to Azevedo, U.S. Pat. No. D357,779 to Breen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,522 to Anderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,450 to DeMars. On particular U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,588 to Lichtenwalner, discloses a refuse can having a front edge with a tapered portion and also has a rounded elevation that appears to maintain refuse within that container to some extent. This is distinguished in the current improved waste can in that the current waste can positions the ramp in a side segment as opposed to the front section, the ramp of the current waste can not interfering with the dumping of the can generally over the front panel, as is the case with nearly all waste disposal methods. In addition, the ramp of the current waste can has a much more prominent pitch in the fixed ramp embodiment. In the second embodiment that has the pivotal ramp wedge, the ramp is retracted when the waste can is upright, but is extended inward creating the inner ramp when positioned on its side, which would be the preferred position of the waste can as one attempts to rake or sweep debris into the can.